


Surfacing

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [134]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Post-Series, Religious Content, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do not bother yourself with such trivialities as to whom is speaking with you.  Concentrate on the climb you need to make, nothing else."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surfacing

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 14 July 2016  
> Word Count: 324  
> Prompt: 40. things you said when you met my parents  
> Summary: "Do not bother yourself with such trivialities as to whom is speaking with you. Concentrate on the climb you need to make, nothing else."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, set within hours after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, the prompt kind of got waylaid here, and I'm okay with that. The impetus behind this story is trying to figure out whose hand it was that popped up out of the grave. And this may or may not be related to my earlier fic, "Unexpected Discovery." I haven't fully decided if this is how that will play out or not. If it is, I'll come back and connect them.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"It is not yet your time."

The voice sounds loud in his ears; it has to be, in order to be heard over the pounding of his pulse. He assumes it's Sister Greta, but the lack of accent confuses him. And then it dawns on him that this must be God talking to him. But how?

"Do not bother yourself with such trivialities as to whom is speaking with you. Concentrate on the climb you need to make, nothing else."

And he does as he's told, despite the pain and exhaustion. All he wants to do is just let go and accept the inevitable, but whoever this is speaking to him is engaging his mind, and his survival instincts kick in. As he begins to move, shifting in the slowly compacting dirt, he finds a way to grab for the woman who'd been able to forgive him for his sins. Together they struggle and climb, inch by painfully slow inch, displacing soil until the temperature of it changes.

A hand breaks the surface. Neither is sure whose hand it is, but neither cares as they claw out enough to take as deep a lungful of air as they possibly can, given their wounds and blood loss. The sun has long since set, and the air is warm and humid as they sprawl out on the grass for several moments in the attempt to regain even a modicum of strength before they can get to somewhere safe. Wherever safe is going to be.

"You must get up now." That voice is back, more urgent this time. "Go into the woods. You will find shelter for the night. When you wake, search for food and moss for your wounds."

Rallying himself again, he helps Sister Greta to her feet. Neither of them is strong, but together they can manage to hobble far enough into the woods to find a small ravine to huddle in and sleep.


End file.
